Battle Report: ReHistory
by Kantorock
Summary: A collection of letters, documents, and journal entries from Zi's history as featured in the fan created original universe "Battle Century."
1. Chapter 1: Helic's Death Letter

_**Zoids**_  
>Battle Century<p>

-Battle Report: ReHistory-

**Chapter One**

"A coffin is put into a vault of iron, where the seven children of the king are held. The ancestors and forebears will come forth from the depths of hell, lamenting to see thus dead the fruit of their line."  
>~Nostradamus 1-10<p>

My beloved sons,

If you are reading this, then it means I have passed on to join with the Eve. Please, weep not for me. My life has been long and full, filled with great joy and much adventure. I journeyed from one end of this land to the other, witnessing sights that no other could imagine. I have done things that others only dream of, and said things many would not dare to utter. Off all this, none can compare to having watched you grow up and become fine men that any man would be proud to be call son. I still remember the day you were born, both kicking and screaming like the great warriors I knew you would become. There are no words in this life or the next to describe how much pride I took in you, nor can I begin to describe the undying love I have for each of you.

Helic, my firstborn. You were always a gifted leader, even at an early age. You knew how to relate to even the most common of people. You knew the power that words held, and how deeply a person could be moved by them. Generosity came instinctively to you. You gave without concern or question, despite your position, and always trusted in the better nature of those around you. For that the people loved you.

Zenebas, my second born. Your mind was always working. Curious to the end, you asked questions wherever you went. You sought to understand the world around you, from why the sky was blue, to how the mind works. But beyond this, you were a gifted tactician. Your ability to think your way out of any situation is truly a gift. You proved that you could best any of the generals from an early age. For that the kingdom loved you.

For all your strengths, my sons, you are not as powerful as when you are both together. Helic, listen to your brother, and take heed of his advice, for one day it may mean the difference between a great victory or a dishonorable defeat. You have a kind heart, and fear to displease the people, but do not let it lead you into stagnation. Zenebas, let not your brother's overconfidence stoke your anger and abandon him, for the day may come when you and he will need each other more than you ever have. I know well your resentments towards him and his ways, but do not let them blind you to the world and its people. Together you are stronger than you ever were apart. Listen to each other, and guide each other, for it is into your hands that I leave the kingdom.

Now, my sons, there is something I must tell you that I swore to keep secret. It is no easy thing what I now do. I want you to know that what I did was out of necessity. All I sought was a united world and peace for our people. It was not my intention to become their ruler.

You both know of the War of the Tribes. You know how we fought each other over the resources of our world. You know of how with each battle one tribe would absorb another. And, of course, you know how this continued until only two tribes were left – the Tribe of the Wind, and the Tribe of the Earth. It is true that Guylos and I waged a bloody war against each other than lasted over three decades. We sought to dominate the other in any possible way we could. We armed our troops with the latest in weapons and armor. We bred our zoids to their ultimate potential. And yet there were days when we were so evenly matched that we were forced to resign our armies from the battlefield. Such times were long and hard, with countless deaths, and meaningless victories. In the end it was apparent that neither tribe would be able to gain the upper hand…

I will not lie. The deaths of my people weighed heavily upon me. Each life that was taken was another piece of me that died. I cared deeply for my tribe, and to see them suffer troubled me greatly. The longer I thought about it, the more clearly I understood that the war had to be stopped. Yet there were problems. Guylos, my dearest friend, and your uncle, was a strong and stubborn man. I knew from experience that he would never accept a peace-truce that did not include the absorption of the Wind Tribe. I also knew that the elders would not simply turn over ancestral traditions regardless of price. In the end I came to only one conclusion, and that was to start another war.

It went against everything I believed it. To start another war would mean the sacrifice of more lives, but it had to be done. Guylos would not lay down his arms peacefully; likewise, I was not willing to turn my back on an armed rival. The only way to bring peace to our people was to seek an outside source. In my greatest dishonor I would lie to my people, and create a factitious enemy.

To create this imaginary new tribe I would need resources the Central Continent simply could not provide. So, in secret I journeyed north, to the frozen Northern Continent in the knowledge that the wars would continue even without my supervision. There, to my surprise, I found allies. It took time to convince them of my intentions, but in the end they agreed to my plan. Together we began to build an army unlike any the world had ever seen. Through my newfound allies' dark magics, special zoids were forged; zoids that glowed green, and who stole the power of the sun to fuel their otherworldly weapons of destruction. I chose from the ranks of my most trusted soldier the most loyal men to ride these unholy creations. Through our efforts the Dark Army was born.

Yes, it was I who created the Dark Army. It was I who besought the Zoidaryans to unify the warring tribes. I betrayed by people and our Eve, and turned to the very beings that had nearly destroyed our world in the Time-Before-Time. What I did in the name of unity and peace are unforgivable, and I will go to my forefathers with my shame. But what I did I did for you, and for our people. Through the Dark Army I had force Guylos into an alliance, and through the alliance I brought peace to our lands. It took two years to accomplish this goal, but in the end, as planned, the Wind and Earth tribe united in a common cause. The victories gained against the unholy legion, while not entirely unplanned, laid the foundations for peace between two enemies. From that peace a new way of life would sprout, and then mature into the Republic you, my sons, are to inherit.

And now, with my secret unveiled, I must leave you, my sons. Be strong, and never forsake each other. Remember that I will always love you…

Love,

Helic Muroa


	2. Chapter 2: Wolff's Helic Invasion Report

_**Zoids**_

Battle Century

-Battle Report: ReHistory -

**Chapter Two**

Wolff Muroa  
>Special Tactics &amp; Operations "Eisen Dragoon" Unit<br>Eisen Military Base, Nyx

ZAC 12 July, 2101

Gunther Proitzen  
>High Regent of the Guylos Empire<br>Ministry of Imperial Affairs  
>Imperial Ministry Building, Guylosian Capital, Delpoi<p>

Dear Regent Gunther Proitzen,

I am contacting you in regards to unforeseen events that have recently transpired. While undergoing routine training on the Southern Shores of the Dark Continent my unit came under fire from a Republican patrol. We were able to repulse the ambush, and managed to capture three Republic pilots; the rest were killed in combat. However, we regretfully lost two of the new recruits recently assigned to my unit. As ordered I will leave the notification of their next of kin to your office.

I am concerned with the Republic's interest in the Dark Continent. Already I have received reports that more scouting parties are on their way to the Southern Shores, and rumors are starting to come to light of an invasion fleet being built in the northern part of the Western Territories. Already our operations are being threatened by internal forces. If the Republic is allowed to continue amassing this rumored army, our plans for the empire's future will be cut short.

On that note I must impress upon you my reservations of redeploying Agent Karasu to the Eisen Dragoon unit. While his ability to pilot a zoid is unquestionable, his reputation is anything but shining. His inability to follow orders has time and again put our plans in danger. His reckless behavior has caused the death of several imperial agents, and the destruction of over twenty zoids. It is my deepest opinion that he is a liability waiting to happen.

I apologize if I overstepped my bounds. Long live the Neo-Zenebas Empire.

Sincerely,

Wolff Muroa, Captain  
>Imperial Agent<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A Letter Home

_**Zoids**_

Battle Century

-Battle Report: Rehistory-

Chapter Three

Dear Melissa,

I hope this letter finds you well. It's been a while since I last wrote, and I apologize for it. Things have been rather hectic here, and, up until now, I just haven't been able to find the time to sit down and get in touch with you.

So, how have you been? In your last letter you said you had just graduated college. How was the ceremony? Was your brother in attendance? I know you and he don't spend a lot of time together now that he's working for ZOITEC. Your letter also mentioned that your mother was in the hospital after having suffered another one of her spells. How is she doing? Did the doctors release her yet, or are they keeping her for an extended stay? It must be tough on you having to keep an eye on her and the house while you look for a job. Believe it or not, I know what it's like to worry about family. There is not a day that goes by that I do not wonder if I'm doing the right thing in leaving you and your mother to serve our country. Then I'm reminded of why I enlisted – to ensure that you, your mother, and your brother have a future free of war.

As for me, I'm doing well. I was promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander. Along with my new rank my reassignment request finally went through last week. I'm being redeployed as part of the 502nd Mobile Battalion, and will be serving directly under Commander Rob Herman. I hear he's a skilled pilot, able to handle a Gojulas better than most. I'm not sure what position I will be filling; my assignment didn't say.

Well, I have to go now. I've just been told that it's time to leave. I wish I had more time to talk with you. Hopefully I will be able to write again when I'm settled in at my new quarters. Until then, just remember that you and your mother have my love.

With all my heart,

Dad


	4. Chapter 4: A Morally Ethical Problem

_**Zoids**_

Battle Century

-Battle Report: Rehistory-

Chapter Four

Captain's Log  
>Entry #0138.2-A<p>

I am making this log as a historical record to events that have recently come to light.

It is two-hundred twelve years into our three hundred year journey to the outer limits of the Sagittarius Arm. Our flight has been uneventful, but informative. The crew has adapted remarkably well to the one-year rotation schedule; our passengers are in good health. We have gathered data on several interesting phenomena. Two new species of space whales have been documented. Additionally, seven new worlds have been discovered. Six are uninhabitable, but possess a wealth of minable natural resources. The seventh planet has proven to be habitable, but has also proven to a bit more challenging than initial reports lead us to believe.

The seventh planet, which our astronomers have designated "Zi", is located in the inner-limits of the Sagittarius Arm of our galaxy that .It is the second planet in a thirteen planet system. It orbits a single F-class yellow-dwarf star, and is itself orbited by three rocky moons. Its atmosphere is nearly identical to Earth's, with only a slightly higher oxygen level. About sixty-five percent of its surface is covered with liquid water, with the remaining thirty-five present consisting of six major continents and a verity of islands. The planet itself is an almost perfect candidate for colonization. However, we have encountered a few problems. The planet possesses a rather high metal content. While it would be safe for short-term exposure, long-term colonist would be forced to undergo genetic treatments to withstand possible metal poisoning. Moreover, the planet has shown to support a wide variety of life. This normally would not be a problem, as many worlds have been settled that already have rudimentary life on them. The problem presented by this planet is that some of the life identified by the probes indicates it is intelligent, if not outright sentient. This poses a several significant moral problems. To date we have only encountered sentient intelligences that have managed to establish themselves as a space-faring species; never before have we encountered a civilization that has yet to leave its own planet.

For the first time in my career as a ship's captain I am suddenly unsure as to the course of action I should take. Should I fulfill my directive to colonize habitable worlds? Should I report the findings back to headquarters, and let them handle it? Or should I let the inhabitants of Zi alone, and allow them to develop on their evolutionary course? Either way, this problem is beyond me. As such, I have scheduled a general council for latter tonight to discuss our options. Hopefully there will be a general consensus on what course of action we should take. Whatever is decided, I pray that god forgives us for our actions…

Andrew Heller, Captain of the Mary Celeste, signing off…


End file.
